MR iPod Challenge
by greysky3
Summary: iPod challenge drabbles about the Maximum Ride characters that break all of the challenge's rules. FAX, EGGY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead and break all the rules, because that's what I do. I'm picking the characters AFTER hearing the song, and I'll give myself 100 words and all the time I want. Spoilers for ANGEL and NEVERMORE. Lots of fluff and angst, FAX.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and the songs listed below. **

Starships by Nicki Minaj

The falling stars streaked purple and pink across the sky. "Woah," Gazzy breathed. I smiled. They were so beautiful. "Let's go catch them!" I exclaimed.

We rose high above, into the dark violet night sky. I flew freely, enjoying the warm summer air. _We were meant to fly._ I felt as if I could just put my hands up and touch the sky.

Whizzing by me, the flock added to the warm breeze. I felt Fang's hand close around mine. We tried flying together, trying to not fall. The bright streaks still lit up the sky. Above us was the dizzying display of stars. _We were meant to fly._

"Come on," Fang said. "Let's do this one more time."

Airplanes by B.O.B. feat. Hayley from Paramore

I lay down on the soft grass, in a nostalgic mood. Fang was no stranger to that. His dark head close to mine, we watched the dark sky. There were no stars, just a few bright spots once in a while.

I watched a bright streak shoot across the sky. A shooting star? No, an airplane. I really needed a shooting star, something to make all my problems go away. "Can we pretend that airplanes are shooting stars?" I asked Fang.

I felt him turn next to me. "I could really use a wish right now," I sighed. I looked back up into the endless darkness.

"We'll all be fine," Fang said. Nothing could have been more reassuring at that moment.

Hourglass by ZEDD feat. LIZ

The clock ticked on and on. Angel knew what would happen. She closed her eyes, the ticking taking over her mind. _It's only a matter of time._ She could feel time passing, getting closer to this inevitable truth.

Again the vision replayed, haunting her. The ticking never stopped. Max and Fang were falling, falling out of the sky. Why couldn't they fly away? There were so many clouds in the horizon.

Gasping, a small tear fell out of Angel's eye. She wished she could tell it all to Max_. I feel like an outline made of skin. And my walls are paper-thin. There've been flashes in my mind. Can't take the ticking of time—the time that's passing by._ Angel got up and angrily smashed the clock onto the floor. It fell and broke. Angel choked back a sob—the ticking didn't stop.

She Wolf by David Guetta

Running along in the cold night, my breath thick, I stop in front of the motel. The window's blinds are up. I get closer, and see them. They're laughing, peering over his computer. I shiver, feeling the cold chill me to my bone.

_ You loved me, and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh on mine. But I can't compete with the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes, 'cause I'm falling to pieces._

Fang goes to get something in the other room. She turns around and I feel like I'm looking at myself. She stalks over, and yanks the window open. Snow is starting to fall outside, landing lightly on my hair.

"He's mine now," she hisses, and slams the window on me and my frozen tears. Maya pulls the blinds down.

Titanium by David Guetta

Ari looked at ignored the pain. He—was-invincible. He could fly if Max could. He flapped his heavy wings. He could be a superhero. _I am Titanium._

He grunted, flapping more. It felt as though they would fall off. _I won't fall. I am Titanium. _ He got some leverage and started to rise up a little. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked quickly to make them go away.

Jeb had yelled at him when he cried. He had told him he wasn't seven anymore, that he had to be a man now. Maybe if he could fly, Max would like him. Ari wished he could be a superhero already. _You showed me down, but I won't fall._

Jeb had to be proud of him now. _Stone heart, machine guns, firing at the ones who run. _Ari flapped his painful wings again. His heart aching, everything weighing him down, he moved his sore wings once more, ignoring the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and the songs and song lyrics listed below.**

Demons by Imagine Dragons

Fang stopped typing and started to print. He was nicely dressed for the wedding. It had been a cute idea, and he was supposed to enjoy himself. Fang could barely breathe. He saw the first words appearing.

_Dear Max—you looked so beautiful today._ Fang looked away. He had to do this. One day, he hoped he could explain it to her in person. Twenty years later, he could imagine them in the cave with the hawks.

_I want to hide the truth. I want to shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide._

Fang pulled the papers out of the printer with shaking hands. Maybe he would finally cry. _Your eyes, they shine so bright. I want to save their light. I can't escape this now._

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close. It's dark inside_. Maybe one day he could say it to her face. The words he was scared to say out loud. _I love you._

All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter

Dylan walked moodily over the hallway. Fang and Max were talking quietly, and once in a while he would hear a small, musical laugh from Max. _All I ever wanted was to see you smiling._

What had he done wrong? He had been perfect, and more. Yet Max still preferred Fang. _All I ever wanted was to make you mine._

What more could he do? Dylan practically tore out his hair, silent tears streaming across his face. _I know that I love you._

He had tried getting her pretty face out of his mind, but it was tattooed on the inside of his eyelids. He couldn't sleep without thinking of Max. _Oh baby why can't you see, all I ever wanted was you and me._

He stormed off before he could hear Max tell Fang she loved him again.

Paradise by Coldplay

Max sighed, her small wings tucked behind her back. She rubbed her arm, still stinging from the injections. Her legs were sore and tired from running around in mazes. She looked out the window and saw outside—a full moon shining.

Paradise, Max thought. Leaving would be paradise. She could stretch out her wings and leave. She cuddled into the cold bars of her cage. She started to close her eyes.

She could dream now. She'd dream of paradise, paradise, every time she closed her eyes. She expected the world, but when it fell away from her reach, she'd just run away in her sleep. Finally, paradise was here.

We Found Love by Rihanna

The world was ending, and I knew it. It was a hopeless place, this island. I knew everyone would die, maybe including us. But I had found my true love. Somehow, it was all okay.

_We found love in a hopeless place._ The dark, menacing clouds gathered in the sky. Thunder was rumbling in the distance. Angel had seen the end. Angel was never wrong. So many things were wrong, but this was right.

_We found love in a hopeless place. _I turned into Fang's warmth, our hammock swayed by a worrisome breeze. The world was ending, but I had my soulmate. I could die now. "Don't go," I whispered as more clouds gathered.

Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye

Fang stared at the cold cup of coffee in his hand. It was Max's favorite, black as night with a little sugar. Maybe she'd come back. He had to remind himself it was his entire fault. He had left, and given Dylan a chance to snatch her away.

Max probably didn't want to see him. Fang had finished his coffee a long time ago. It was like she had changed, like she wasn't the old Max. He had known her almost all his life.

It was like she was somebody that he used to know. She never called, and never let herself smile around him anymore. _I guess that I don't need that now. _

His phone was ringing. Fang picked up. "Fang?" Max's small voice spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and the songs or song lyrics listed below.**

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

Max opened her laptop, ready to write to him. She opened her email and typed in the name she hadn't said out loud in so long. _Fang._

She started writing, telling him from her heart how hurt she was.

_I learned to live half alive. _

_And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

Max paused, her vision blurring. She sniffled and continued._ And it took so long just to feel alright, remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, 'cause you broke all your promises._

Choking on her grief, Max clicked "send."

Grenade by Bruno Mars

Max didn't want Dylan. He could get that. She had already run off with Fang so many times. She had made it clear that he had no chance from the beginning.

How sad to be programmed to love someone who's already in love? Dylan would do anything for her, he knew it. _I'd catch a grenade for you; throw my head on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anything for you. Oh, I would go through all of this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain._

_ Yes, I would die for you baby. But you won't do the same. _All Max wanted to do was be with Fang, in other worlds break Dylan's heart. He'd let her, if it made her happy, even though it tore him apart. _I would go through all of this pain. Yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same._

Don't Forget by Demi Lovato

_Did you forget?_ Max lay on her bed, feeling empty. How could he leave her? He had promised. Somehow, promises meant nothing anymore.

_Our love is like a song: you can't forget it. I won't forget, I won't forget, about us. _She lay down on the bed, not wanting to feel the aching pain anymore. _Did you regret ever holding my hand? I won't forget, please don't forget us._

_ We had it all. We were just about to fall even more in love than we were before. I won't forget, I won't forget about us. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing along. You've forgotten._

Who Says by Selena Gomez

_You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough. But who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough? _Nudge sighed throwing away her magazine. She was tired, tired of the mascara and the eyeshadow and the concealer. She wanted to take it all off, throw it away and not care. She wanted to be pretty just like that, without hiding anything.

She was tired of taking so long to get dressed. She wanted someone to tell her she was beautiful in sweats and a ratty old shirt. _I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me. Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me, that's the price of beauty._

Nudge's phone started to ring. She took it and saw in was Sloan. She was tired of superficial people. She tapped "ignore."

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

Iggy woke up screaming again. I rushed into his room. His pale, ten-year-old face was streaming with tears. I knew what nightmare he was having again. It was the one where they were experimenting on his eyes. "It's not real," I whispered to him.

He wouldn't stop hiccupping. "Shh," I said. "Just close your eyes." _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

His empty eyes were still squeezing out tears. I stroked his fine reddish hair. "It was a different dream tonight," Iggy whispered. "The world was ending."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another one. I do not own Maximum Ride, the songs listed below, nor the lyrics from these songs. **

**Thank you: Wapomeo Huntress**

Hello by Martin Solveig & Dragonette 

"Hey," Iggy brushed past Ella. They were all dancing at Total and Akila's wedding. She lifted his hand to her face to show him she was smiling. He quirked his mouth in response._ I just came to say hello_.

"Hello," Ella said. _You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party. Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey._ Iggy started a conversation. "Your dress is a pretty color," he said to her. She got what he was doing. _Yeah, I think you're cute but I really think you should know: I just came to say hello._

She didn't want to start the whole thing. She didn't want to deal with feelings now. _It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party. It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey._

Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez

Iggy chewed nervously on his lip. He was going to write a letter. Fang said it was way easier than saying it out loud. Well, Fang had gotten Max to hate him after he poured his feelings for her out into a letter. He would still give it a try.

_It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung_, Iggy started. He hovered above the paper. He just needed to _say_ it. I love you.

But it was more than that: she was so perfect, so beautiful, like a love song. _I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat._

She was so amazing; there were no words for it. _You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A sinful miracle, lyrical._ I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hitting repeat.

Clarity by ZEDD feat. Foxes

They told me to forget him. As if I could just _forget_ my soulmate. It was crazy, it was insane, but I still needed him. Every breath I took was for Fang; every tear out of my eyes was because of him. _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, still fine and I don't know why._

If he made me so sad, why did I still want him? Why chase after a broken dream? _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _Why would I want to keep hurting myself, waiting for him to come home? _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Feel So Close by Calvin Harris

_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field. _My hand holding Fang's is tingling like he's a live current. The hot Hawaiian sun shines down on us, and everything is perfect. We're so close, so in sync. _I feel so close to you right now_.

_You love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall._ Fang smiles at me and licks his cone. My immediate area is suddenly so much brighter. _And there's stopping us right now. I feel so close to you right now._

Have I ever felt so right, so in place? Right now, I know where I belong. I belong with Fang, forever.

Love Me by Justin Bieber

I had fallen right back into Fang's arms, after all he had done to me. _My friends think I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me; I guess I'm just a sucker for love._

He was all I wanted. Anything I had felt before, anything I had suffered because of him melted away when Fang held my hand. _Love me, love me, say that you love me._

I was just that easy, wasn't I? I would just accept Fang no matter how he made me cry. He could do anything to me; I'd still forgive it all. _Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me._

I knew that I loved him. Some days, it was the only thing I was sure of in this world. _Love me, love me, say that you love me. _But did he love me back?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I had bad writer's block this week. I have no more plot ideas. I'm gonna maybe take some more time to recharge and think of things so my next chapters will be even better. Just bear with me, and R&R! Oh, and just to make this clear: I do NOT ship Mylan. Sorry Mylan fans, but I HATE that pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or the songs and song lyrics listed below.**

If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland feat. Katy Perry

Dylan stared after her, his mouth slightly open in surprise. She walked into the tent. They had showed her pictures, but she was even more beautiful in person. Her hair slightly messed up, looking concerned; she scanned the room, her gaze falling lightly on Dylan.

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again._ In came Fang and Dylan felt his stomach contract in cold fury. Max shook her head at everything the doctor said and left with him quickly, their hand intertwined. Dylan was still left staring at the empty spot where she had been. _I'll have so much more to say, if we ever meet again._

Without You by David Guetta feat. Usher

Fang looked at the e-mail he had just gotten. It said Max needed his help in Europe. _Is this really from her? Is it a trap_? He decided to trust, and go save Max. He typed back quickly, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake. He felt relieved. Finally, he could make the flock whole again. He'd bring Iggy and Gazzy back with him.

_I can't take one more sleepless night without you. _He was tired of thinking, wishing, hoping he'd be back very soon. He was falling apart. _I can't rest; I can't fight. All I need is you and I._ He'd do anything, run, climb, fly, to get to her. They'd be whole again.

Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine

Iggy turned on his iPod. _My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note. _He relaxed into the familiar music, ignoring life around him. Would Ella really ever understand? He didn't really expect that. Iggy wasn't good at explaining his feelings. He'd always kept them hidden deep inside, under layers of indifference.

_Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo._ He wished he could make Ella understand him like he understood his music. It was the one time when he could stop being aware of his surroundings, like closing your eyes must be for everyone else. _I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine. Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind._

But no way Ella would ever love the blind guy. Better forget it all.

Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Every detail of her was just—so Max. _Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. _Max frowned, looking down at her fancy dress. She sighed.

"Can't I go to the wedding in jeans?" she asked. I smiled, looking at her. She was so beautiful, like that and all the time.

"Do I look okay?"

"You're amazing, just the way you are," I answered. She shrugged it off and smiled a little. _When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. _There's not a thing that I would change in her. She's just so confident and pretty by herself. _I know when I compliment her; she won't believe me. _

But I meant every word. I wanted to have the image of Max today in my head forever. _Dear_ _Max—you looked so beautiful today._

Bulletproof by La Roux

I glared at Dylan. He could keep batting his eyes at me; nothing he could do would make me like him. _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet. _I was meant to be with Fang. We were _together. _Dylan didn't think he'd seriously take me from him, did he?

_The messages I've tried to send, the information's just not getting in. _The guy really couldn't take a hint, even when I was pretty much shouting at him that I was taken. _This time baby, I'll be bulletproof. _ His sweet passes would never influence me. I'd be bulletproof.


End file.
